


The Black Rose

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The World is a Stage (Mystery Series) [2]
Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mystery, Psych Ward, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What if instead of having to clear someone elses name, for once Sakon and Ukon have to clear the name of our favorite puppeteer.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon & Tachibana Kaoruko, Tachibana Sakon & Ukon
Series: The World is a Stage (Mystery Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799752
Kudos: 1
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	1. A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon.

In the horizon, the sun was setting in the distance. Hues could be seen on the horizon of orange, red and yellows, blending together like a wonderful melody or the perfect rhythm. It would have been nice to say that the sky wasn't cloudy, but the clouds colored on the horizon added to the effect of the sunset.

A bus was almost to its last stop, a small town in Japan outside of Tokyo that was starting to be integrated into the infrastructure of the bigger town. Changes that had long not been seen were happening at a rate that most of the younger generation was glad to see, but the older generation was not. The exception was a young boy, around fifteen to sixteen years of age.

One would have thought that he would have been starting to go to one of the major high schools in Tokyo. It wasn't as if his family couldn't afford it, because afford it they could. It also wasn't as if he didn't have the smarts to go to the school, he had proven many times that he had a high level of knowledge in his young head.

The reason he didn't go was that he had made the decision in elementary school that he would become a _mawashi_ , a traveling puppeteer. On the side, he would work with his family in _Bunraku_ , the puppetry style that his family was known for. He planed to follow in his families footsteps.

In elementary school, this obsession of puppetry had gotten him made fun of by the other boys at his school. He had only made one friend, Zenkichi Fujita, who was the same age as him. He was the one person who stood up for him when the other students put him down. Zenkichi was Sakon's age, but was already studying to become a journalistic photographer at a school in Tokyo along with going to high school.

Sakon was on the bus to go home to see his grandfather and mother. He was relaxed and happy with his box on his lap. He stared out the window and watched the sunset. He had thought about bringing his friend Ukon out, but the bus was crowded today with tourists and people going home. He didn't wish damage to come to his friend.

Suddenly, a little boy near him began to wail to his mother. She had a load of groceries next to her and was trying to keep the boy calm.

"I wanna go home! Why aren't we there yet! I'm bored!" The boy sobbed. His mother shushed him and tried to calm him, but it wasn't working. Many of the passengers were glaring at the two of them.

"Shut that boy up, or I'll do it myself!" A round Japanese lady stated. She wore excessively too much makeup.

Suddenly, Sakon reached into his box and pulled out Ukon. The red head puppet held up a thumb. "Oi, don't you dare cry boy!"

Many of the people gasped at this. The green haired boy had seemed so quite and docile up until then. They wanted to see what would happen next. However, the lady glared at Sakon with disproval. The boy though had his full attention on Ukon.

"You're not the only one upset with not getting to move around. This dunder head here, my partner, he just happens to have kept me in the box here for the whole trip." Ukon stretched. "Do you know how cramped that feels!"

This caused the boy to laugh. Sakon could see that the town was coming up. The bus slowly pulled to its fist stop. A few people, including the mother and the boy got up to leave. The mother nodded her head to Sakon. "Thank you so much."

After the bus pulled away, the lady spoke up. "What a disgrace!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ukon snapped at her. When somebody showed disrespect to him, he tended to show disrespect back. Sakon closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ukon… shush," This statement from the green haired boy only upset the lady further.

"Taking a national treasure and turning it into a disgrace!" The lady snapped at him. Sakon's eyes snapped open and he chocked. This was the first time anyone had said something like this to him and Ukon. He couldn't say anything in response.

Unfortunately, Ukon could. "Hey, lady… I am not a disgrace. I am me, Ukon and this is my puppeteer Sakon. We go together like peas in a pod. He's good at puppetry and we work together and we work to keep puppetry alive for those to enjoy a part of our culture."

"What can a boy your age understand about such a thing? The children in your generation are focused on television and worried more about what new toy they can get. In fact, you're just treating that _Bunraku_ puppet like a toy. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you stole that puppet." This statement from the woman caused Sakon to choke again.

"I…" Ukon found himself muffled by Sakon's hand. The bus pulled to a stop. Sakon got up and got off the bus. Ukon glared at him. "Sakon, that lady had her head full of cotton. I was going to say that your grandfather gave you to me."

Sakon let out a small laugh. "You mean you to me."

"That's what I said." Ukon said, folding his arms.

"No, you said gave me to you." Sakon was smiling but was obviously still upset.

"Actually, your father gave me to you and you to me." Ukon stated.

"So that is what you meant by what you said." Sakon said, smiling at the puppet.

"I didn't want to mention your father, and your grandfathers name strikes more meaning with people like her." Ukon glared at the ground. "You do know that this wasn't our stop, right Sakon?"

"I know. I just didn't want to have to listen to her and you argue. I've never had someone say that to me before, that what I do with you is wrong. If I didn't, I would lose one of my best friends ever!" Sakon smiled at the red haired puppet.

"I really need to get you a girlfriend." Ukon said rolling his eyes. "Shiho agrees with me."

"Shiho? She acts like she's my sister or something. Don't tell her I told you that." Sakon said.

"Well, she might have a crush on you, or look to you for a replacement for her dead brother. I am not sure which yet." Ukon piped up.

"Ukon! We have a long way to walk until we get home. Please, the subject of me getting a girlfriend is closed! And don't even think about teaming up with Shiho to get me one!" Sakon wasn't happy with his puppet friend.

"Considering that supposedly I am not supposed to be able to move when you aren't around!" Ukon made a face at Sakon.

"This is going to be a long walk home, isn't it?" Sakon said, groaning at his puppet friend.

"Ohh, I am going to make sure of it." Ukon laughed.


	2. Family Dinner

Chizuru sat at the dinner table with her father, a worried look on her face. Sakon was supposed to have been home an hour ago. She had even been at the bus stop waiting for him when he was supposed to get off, but he hadn't.

Saemon on the other hand wasn't that worried about the boy. He was used to his grandson's ways and wasn't as worried about Sakon as she was. He was of the opinion that the boy could take care of himself, in his odd little way. All that mattered was that he had the puppet, Ukon with him.

A click of the sliding door told them that Sakon had finally gotten home, or so they thought. The squeak of the shoes as they were being taken off told them it was really the youngest Tachibana sibling, Chizuru's little sister and Saemon's daughter.

"Hello" Kaoruko stated as she came in. She glanced at the table. "Where's Sakon?"

"He hasn't arrived home yet." Chizuru spoke up. Worry was etched on her face.

"That kid." Kaoruko sat down and dished herself out some food. "I came over to specifically say hello to him and welcome him home."

"More like for the free food." Her father said, shaking his head. Kaoruko just glared at him. There was another sliding of the door and the three of them could here Ukon mumbling something to Sakon.

"Sounds like Sakon and Ukon are home, sis. You need not worry any more." Kaoruko happily bubbled. Sakon stepped in, looking glum. Ukon seemed to be angry or upset about something. Kaoruko noticed this. "Hey, Sakon, have you been having an argument with yourself again?"

"Yeah, it's about the fact that…" Ukon was interrupted by Sakon placing his left hand over his mouth. The red haired puppet suddenly went limp. Saemon gave his grandson a look and crossed his arms. However, Sakon didn't look him in the face.

Chizuru placed a bowl of food in front of Sakon. He took the chopsticks with his left hand and said the word that preceded eating. He didn't say it very loud, even for himself without Ukon being a loud mouth and moving. Kaoruko did the same thing and they both began to eat. Kaoruko took time to point her chopsticks at Sakon, who was eating slowly. "Something is bothering you."

However, Sakon didn't respond to her. This caused Kaoruko to narrow her eyes and changed the subject. "I hear that they are planning on extending the Tokyo tram way out to here."

"It is going to interrupt the theater's ability to gather and audience. Thus the Tachibana's will be unable to perform there until it is done." Saemon snapped.

"It isn't for sure," Kaoruko state.

Chizuru shook her head at her sister. "No, it is for sure. You're too interested in the non-political sides of the police work you do to notice. That doesn't count the standings of where women are in the police force."

"So? It isn't as if it is a bad thing. There are other venues. Plus, it will allow for more people to have access to the theater. Change isn't always a bad thing." Kaoruko imputed.

"Change isn't a good thing." Saemon said dryly. "Most youth today don't have an appreciation for the old arts anymore. Not like Sakon."

"They are at least acting like children," Chizuru's voice sounded hurt. "I have never seen Sakon act like a normal child or teenager."

"Children never acted like the hooligans that they do now when I was a child." Saemon muttered. "We respected out elders."

"It is only a select few that don't mind those older then them and in authority. The only reason they are noticed is because it is in the news." Chizuru glanced at her son. "What I am talking about is having a life outside of Bunraku father. Sakon is unable to communicate with other boys locally. He dropped out of the school system in Elementary school."

"Fourth grade," Saemon snapped. "To be home schooled, because it couldn't keep up with that bright head of his."

"You are forgetting how he was bullied!" Chizuru was trying hard not to cry. "All because of those puppets! He's also not going having any schooling any more because he is passed the mandatory age."

Saemon shrugged his shoulders. "Not fully. He's taken a few courses up at the university."

"In random subjects… not to mention all the other students are much older then him." Chizuru looked down at the table top.

"Sakon is a Tachibana. Tachibana's a Bunraku family." Saemon uncrossed his arms.

"But what if that isn't enough? You yourself said the arts may not be enough. Also what happens if he has an accident and is no longer able to use his hand?"

"Sakon will go to school if Salon wants too. Salon wants to be a puppeteer."

"Should oy two be having this argument in front of Sakon?" Kaoruko interrupted. A clink was heard as Sakon's chopsticks dropped and the bowl clatters. Everyone could hear him breathing softly. Kaoruko shook her head. " 'course, there is no telling how long he's been asleep. He looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep like this. I wonder what was bothering him"

"A lady on the bus thinks that Sakon shouldn't be hauling me around." Ukon suddenly came alive with motion. He held his hands behind his head."

"Sakon! You and you're stupid split personality!" Kaoruko startled.

"That too," Ukon stated.

"I don't think I'll ever get how you can do ventriloquism while you're asleep," Kaoruko was very weirded out. "I think Chizuru is right. This isn't normal behavior for one his age."

Saemon didn't say anything.


	3. Problems

Kaoruko was sitting at her desk, stirring her coffee. It defiantly wasn't a fancy coffee like she preferred, but it did keep her awake to do her extra assignments outside of homicide. Her police work was what got her away from her crazy family, particularly one by the name of Sakon.

"New case for you Tachibana!" Kaoruko took a deep swig of her coffee. She was taking certain complaints that the guys didn't see fit to be able to take. These were ones involving women who would be more comfortable with a woman cop. Though Kaoruko wasn't sure if she was the best candidate for this.

A round lady sat down in front of her. Kaoruko had a lot of composure not to grimace at the ladies over indulgence in makeup. Kaoruko pulled out an incident report. "Name, mam?"

"Yami Nabara," The woman said, clutching her very small purse.

"Date and time of incident?"

"Yesterday afternoon at sunset. I was on the bus."

Kaoruko blinked a couple of times. This caused the lady to glare at her. "If you thin this is another, I think the teenager is going to steal my purse, it isn't. But it is about a teenager. See, I saw this fifteen to sixteen year old with green hair. I am quite sure he had stolen from a museum or some place a red haired Bunraku puppet."

"Hold it. I think you need a different person for this." Kaoruko said. "I will be right back."

Kaoruko walked over to the person in charge of the department. "I need someone else to take this one."

"What, you chicken Tachibana?" The guy laughed. He then saw the lady. "Sheesh, she's scary like my old Auntie. Never mind."

"Her suspect happens to be my nephew Sakon." Kaoruko poked him in the chest.

"How do you know?" The guy was trying not to laugh again.

"What other kid do you know with green hair who runs around with a red haired puppet?" Kaoruko snapped.

The man sobered up quickly. "All right, I'll get someone."

M

Ms. Yami was transferred to another officer's desk. Two officers were plotting on the land slide and told the rookie that the force had gotten a week ago that it was his first shot at a solo job. He had no clue he was being set up. He was too excited, expesully since there was already a suspect penciled in. He had no clue that was part of the set up.

"I believe a certain young man has stolen an antique" Ms. Yami said, her lipstick sticking as she talked. "He was also, how to put it, disturbing the peace. He was a Neanderthal. his ways a disgrace to old customs."

"Many children disgrace old customs,"

"Well, the difference was this was sacrilegious and distasteful show to one of our countries art forms."

"I see." The rookie spoke with her a bit longer. After he was done, he went and stood up. All he had to do now was find out where his suspect lived. It would be easy to find him as there weren't that many boys with naturally green hair.

* * *


	4. A False Arrest

The young officer's first step in finding the perpetrator of his first solo case was to head to the police file computer data bases to look up the last name of Tachibana. He typed it into the computer and came up with quite a few addresses of people with the last name of Tachibana.

But what stood out to him was the address of the puppeteering school run by the Tachibana's. Perhaps there had been a mistake in the last name and this was in fact where the puppet was stolen from. That was at least what his mind set was. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and stuck it in his front coat pocket, a smile on his face.

They said that suspects tended to return to or near the place of their crime in order to figure out how well they pulled of their crime and to gage police response. So what he needed to do was canvas the area for the suspect. There couldn't possibly be too many teenagers with green hair, unless they dyed it green.

He grabbed the keys to the squad car and hurried to the parking lot, forgetting that procedure required one to take their partner with them. He also left his coffee and the information on the desk. He was too excited to be making an arrest on his so called first solo case.

About five to ten minutes later his partner returned. He looked around looking for the young rookie. Not seeing him, he turned to one of the officers taking a woman's statement so that she and her children could have their names changed so that they could be protected from her estranged husband. "Where is Officer Kondo?"

"He ran out of here like his house was on fire a few minutes ago." The officer stated.

"I hope for his sake it isn't. But then again, I do, because he takes off like this on me too much." The older officer then glanced at the desk and noticed that the keys to the car were gone. "Sheesh… he's taken off on a call with out me again."

It was then that the officer noticed the incident report still lying on the desk. "Baka, Shousoko, what have you gone and done this time."

M

Sakon and Ukon were walking to the store to pick up some groceries for his mother. She was waiting for him to get home so that she could make supper for her family of three, plus a wooden puppet, and perhaps the added addition of a younger sister.

It was then that a police car came around the corner. It was rather odd that there was only one cop in the car, but Sakon paid him no mind as he figured that the officer was doing a routine patrol as officers were apt to do. However, Ukon looked at the car, his eyes filled with curiosity, but his mouth showing concern.

Suddenly the police car stopped a few feet ahead of them and a young cop stepped out and walked over to Sakon. "Are you Tachibana Sakon?"

Sakon nodded his head, startled that someone would ask him something like that. A thought flashed through his mind that something might have happened to his Aunt, but he then realized that the cop was smiling, so it was very likely that she was fine. "Yes…"

"The police received a report from an older lady that you had stolen a puppet, an antique as she put it." The cop stated.

"That old hag," Ukon muttered, placing his hands behind his head and jutting out his lip with displeasure. "She sure was full of it yesterday."

"Ahh!" The young cop startled and pointed his finger at Ukon while Sakon shook his head at the puppet.

"Sheesh… is he really supposed to be a cop?" Ukon stated, his eyes looking sky ward.

"Ukon!" Sakon whispered harshly to his wooden friend so that the cop couldn't hear him.

"You certainly have a mouth on you, don't you? We'll I've caught you with stolen property." The young cop pulled out his hand cuffs.

"Ahh… hold on… Ukon isn't stolen." Sakon started.

"Hey… Mr. Cop… if you arrest Sakon, you have to arrest me too!" Ukon stated, shaking his hands in the air and kicking out, letting the world know he wasn't happy with the situation. He was fully willing to argue back with the cop and attempt to stop him from arresting Sakon. This only led to the cop narrowing his eyes and placing the cuffs onto Ukon. "Oi!"

Both of the two were opening their mouths to say something, but before Sakon or Ukon could complain about the fact that what was going on made no sense, the cop removed the puppet gently from Sakon's grip. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to call back up."

Sakon got into the back seat of the cop car, his shock from the situation to huge to argue the point with the man. He watched as the cop buckled the wooden puppet into the front passenger seat and then turned the car back on. The cop looked nervously at Ukon, as if the puppet would go and bite him, which would have been likely if Ukon had been in Sakon's hands.

As they drove through town, Sakon was wondered how the man had become to be a cop. He had a full composure of not knowing what was going on. Sakon was hoping though that this was just something his Aunt had put together to tease him, but that was very unlikely, as it really didn't fit her personality.


	5. Auntie to the Rescue

The police car arrived at the station and parked in the spot marked with its car number. Sakon glanced out the window, concern on his face. With the way things are, he was defiantly going to cause his Aunt a major embarrassment. He then glanced at the floor, knowing that he would have to now get out.

The young cop went and grabbed Ukon from the front seat so that the puppet hung limply with his limbs hanging down. Somehow, the handcuffs stayed on him as the cop went and opened the door for Sakon. "Come on now, we need to get this over with and feel out all the paper work. I'm going to take you and put you in an interview room until it is done. You are to stay there, understood."

Sakon nodded his head and allowed the cop to push on his shoulder and guide him up the stairs into the police headquarters. He noticed a few cops laughing under their breath at the younger cop and Sakon couldn't help but look away. The cop who had arrested the green haired glared at them.

"You know, you probably think that it is very funny that I had to arrest a teenager for stealing a puppet. But seriously, these things do happen," The cop then glanced at Ukon. "With the way the puppet spoke back to me, I could almost swear that he was alive."

"So, you arrested the puppet because it talked back to you and was trying to help the young man evade arrest." One of the cops spoke up.

"I guess you could say that." The young cop said, causing Sakon to groan inwardly. He thought back to all the times his Aunt had ranted about the male cops. His grandfather had made a comment that it was supposed to be men's business and that Kaoruko should be worried more about marring, but he didn't push the issue with her.

"We'll take the wooden suspect of your hands then," The other cop stated, taking Ukon away. The two cops then walked off, while Sakon stared after them. The look on his face was like he had lost a friend. In truth, he had no clue what those two were going to do with his childhood friend.

"Come on kid. You're in a lot of trouble." The cop stated and pushed Sakon to the interrogation room.

M

Kaoruko was still embarrassed over the fact that the old lady had come in and accused her nephew of something. She wasn't completely sure if it was Sakon himself she was embarrassed with, or the accusations that there might actually be something wrong with him. She glanced at the clock on her desk and sighed.

While Kaoruko loved her nephew, she was constantly plagued with the idea that Ukon might be something more then what she was seeing. She didn't believe in such things as ghosts and demons and such, even if they were a scary concept. She was more concerned with the fact that Sakon might actually have a split personality, which might lead to something more drastic then what had so far happened.

In her mind, the incident with the old woman had been, to put it kindly, only a small smidgen of what she feared might happen to Sakon due to his oddity of caring around the puppet. He had been that way with Ukon since he was a child; except there was the fact that the boy hadn't always been able to make Ukon talk.

The only one in the family who hadn't been irked by Sakon's ability to make Ukon speak was surprisingly their grandfather. This was an oddity in itself as Saemon had always been one for conformity and sticking to the old traditions. And old traditions included families acting a certain way.

One of the few reasons that Kaoruko thought that her father didn't chide her for her role as a policewoman was because he didn't want to lose another child and that was the only reason. Nagare had not been her father's biological son, but it had hit every one of them hard when he was no longer with them. Sakon the most though.

Kaoruko had been up taking a restroom break and was heading back to her desk. She went and sat down in her seat and took a sip from her cup. She blinked a couple of times at what she saw sitting in the chair across from her. She then startled with shock and liquid splashed on her. Thankfully it wasn't to hot.

"Sakon! Why in the world have you gone and left Ukon here! It is a very funny joke by you two." Kaoruko suddenly found herself tilting her ear towards the sound of laugher on the other side of the cubicle that separated units. She stood up and peered over, spying two male cops. "I want to know exactly what is so funny and where my nephew is."

One of the cops coughed out an answer and Kaoruko gasped in shock. "You let that buffoon take my nephew into questioning when there was no reason for it! Never mind! The two of you are buffoons too!"

With that, Kaoruko grabbed Ukon and hurried to the interrogation room.

M

Sakon was wilting under the gaze of the overzealous cop. The cop was interrogating him, but getting no answers, as Sakon could only stammer out the first syllable of anything and was trying to look away. He was hoping that Ukon would be given back to him soon, or that something else would happen to help him get out of the situation.

It was then that two people burst into the room, causing the young cop to jump out of his skin. "Sempai!"

"More like Sensei! Baka, what the hell have you done this time!" His partner snapped at him. He shook his head at the young man who was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I was handling my first case," The young cop quipped only to have the lady that was with his partner grab Sakon's hand. "Hey, I'm interrogating this suspect! You can't just waltz into the room here! I mean, civilians aren't allowed back here!"

This caused Kaoruko to glare at him. She then snapped at him, and then went to yelling at him in the same sentence. "This… This interview is over! Tell him why!"

"First off, the puppet belongs to the boy. Second, this is officer Tachibana. She is the boys Aunt and part of the Tachibana family which has been in Bunraku for years now. Third, the case was handed to you because she could not take a case involving her nephew and somebody wanted to play a trick on her because she is a female cop and high ranking and you because you're the new rookie."

"I… uhh… I…" The young cop found himself feeling much like Sakon had a few minutes ago. "But, that isn't normal behavior!"

"The thing is my nephew did nothing illegal." Kaoruko said as she pulled Sakon out after her.

The young cop's partner turned to the young man and snapped at him. "You're lucky I happened across her! Yes, Sakon has an odd habit with that puppet, but, seriously… this went too far!"


	6. Kaoruko's Rival

Zouo Sadao was typing up a report onto the computer when he heard yelling coming from the interrogation room. He peered over from his desk, which was within site of the room just in time to see Officer Tachibana storm out of the room with a young man. He quickly recognized the young man as her nephew.

Officer Zouo stuck a pencil into his mouth and began to suck and chew angrily on the end of the pencil end. He had great animosity against Kaoruko as he felt that a woman should not be an officer, expesully one that dealt with homicide. He had felt long ago that he should have been the one placed into her position.

It was his decisive mindset that the only reason that she had gotten the position that she had was because she was a female and they were looking to make it seem like the female cops were moving ahead. All of society was getting away from the ideal that women should be wives and mothers, which irritated him.

Suddenly he saw a women bustle over to the Tachibanas. He had to hold back his laughter at the woman's horrible appearance. There was way too much makeup. There was so much makeup that he felt like calling her a fat geisha to her face, but he knew that he would get slapped with sexual harassment by his fellow officers. By the looks of it, the woman would push for it too.

He already had enough complaints about how he had treated the female officers in the division. He noticed though that Kaoruko was irritated with the fact that the women was there. Sadao decided that he couldn't miss the interaction for the world, the whole fact being that it was likely that those two women's personalities were going to clash drastically. So he ambled over to hear the conversation.

M

Kaoruko and Sakon had stepped out of the room. The officer's partner was yelling a lecture at the rookie cop. Kaoruko carefully placed the wooden puppet into Sakon's arms and he hugged the puppet close. "Ukon!"

Ukon then went onto Sakon's hand and the puppet stretched then went into a pout. "I can't believe that moron is a cop! I would say today was useless except for the fact that I got to see Auntie make a very funny face!"

Ukon had a grin on his face, but this was quickly washed away as Kaoruko pulled his ear. "There is no way I reacted in any way funny to seeing you sitting in my partners chair handcuffed!"

"Thankfully that one cop had keys to his partner's handcuffs. He must be really dumb." This statement caused Kaoruko stare in disbelief at Ukon.

"One can simply tell that by the fact you couldn't have a copy and Ukon no longer has handcuffs on." Sakon stated, directing her attention else where. She was looking down the hallway when her jaw dropped. "What is it?"

Both Sakon and Ukon turned to look at what she had seen and their eyes went wide with disbelief. There, coming towards them was the lady they had met on the bus earlier. The woman hurried over to them. She looked them up and down with disgust. "I left my purse and came back to get it when I found out that you are letting this miscreant go."

"Ahh, hello Mrs. Yami." Kaoruko stated.

"That is Ms. Yami. I thought that female cops would better the police force, but apparently from you, I was wrong. Letting him go." The woman stated, her fat lips pursed and the lipstick sticking as her mouth opened and closed, causing Sakon and Ukon to take a step away from her. "See, he is guilty, no?"

"This young man is my nephew, Sakon Tachibana. The puppet belongs to him, so he didn't steal it. He's been taught puppetry since he was a child." Kaoruko stated, trying to soften the subject.

"Tachibana… as in Saemon Tachibana?" The woman nodded her head as the two Tachibana's looked away and Ukon nodded his head saying it was true. Her eyes lit with anger. "To think that someone so prestigious would have such a mentally ill grandson."

Kaoruko's eyes in turn blazed with anger. "My nephew is not insane. And I am taking him home, thank you."

"He still caused a disturbance. I personally wonder if this boy won't cause harm to another person." The lady snapped.

"My nephew…" Kaoruko started, only to be interrupted by another person.

"Officer Tachibana, she has a point, no?" Someone stated from near by. Kaoruko turned to the voice and grimaced. "And you know what happens when someone files such a complaint?"

Kaoruko pursed her lips, not wanting to answer. He turned to the woman. "It means that we need to have a psych evaluation done on the boy. You know that."

M

Kaoruko was not in a good mood and wasn't speaking to her nephew or his wooden friend on the way home. But they weren't speaking to each other either, which worried her. In fact, Sakon had put Ukon into his box. Suddenly, he spoke to her in a whisper. "Aunt Kaoruko, I'm sorry you got embarrassed at work today."

This caused Kaoruko to look over to the passenger seat. She bit her lip not saying anything. She heard his two feet click in a rhythm on the floor. It was obvious that he was upset. She couldn't think of anything to say to him though, so it was Sakon who ended up speaking up. "I was supposed to be getting groceries for Mama, but…"

"You got interrupted?" Kaoruko asked. "I guess it was for tonight's dinner. Tell you what, I'll buy dinner for the family tonight. I need to speak to the old man and sis about the situation anyways."

"I just became the head of the family and already I've disgraced them…" Sakon stated.

"Don't say that Sakon!" Kaoruko said, turning to her nephew, only to get no response.


	7. Family Argument

Sakon knelt at the family dinner table with his aunt, grandfather and mother. They were eating the food that Kaoruko had bought from a small restraint on the way back from the police station to the house. Saemon wasn't happy about the fact that the food wasn't a home cooked meal as it usually was. He decided to stay with just rice.

"I don't understand why you had to bring home food already fixed Kaoruko, and not by your own hands instead of foods that Chizuru could go and fix into food," Saemon stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't be hard on her. Sakon was supposed to pick up groceries from the store. I gave him and Ukon a list." Chizuru spoke up. She glanced at Sakon and noted that he wasn't eating anything. Ukon was also missing from the table, which wasn't a usual thing.

"I am quite sure that his Aunt made him help her with something that took up the time to go and get the errand for his mother done." Saemon huffed into his tea.

"No I didn't. Don't make assumptions. After that scare, you've started to complain more." Kaoruko said, shaking her head at her father.

"Then it was his fault that he didn't get the groceries?" Saemon asked, a frown on his face.

"Sakon, please eat something." Chizuru piped to her son, worry in her voice.

"I never said it was his fault. Something that happened that was out of our control." Kaoruko stated, looking away from her sister and father.

"So… typically, when you bring food instead of being a mooch, there is something that you need to tell us?" Chizuru stated. "Does it have something to do with what happened that stopped Sakon from buying the groceries?"

"Spit it out child. What is going on?" Saemon stated, his tone serious.

"Do you remember how Ukon… Sakon said that he had run into a lady on the bus yesterday?" Kaoruko stated through a mouthful of food.

"I remember Ukon saying it as Sakon was asleep." Chizuru stated.

"Sakon was only pretending to be asleep. Anyways, she showed up today and launched a complaint against Sakon. It got passed onto a rookie at work and he went and arrested Sakon for stealing Ukon. It was a stupid joke against me because I am a female cop." Kaoruko said in one breath.

"That fool of a lady. I bought Ukon so that Nagare could have him when he came here and I passed the puppet onto Sakon when he passed away." Saemon snapped.

"Well, I got that matter settled. Sakon was upset when we left for possibly embarrassing me at work and the fact that he didn't get the groceries. That's why I picked up stuff on the way home." Kaoruko stated, glancing away.

"There is something else. I know that look from when you were little. What else is there?" Saemon asked, still having a serious tone in his voice.

"Well… as we were leaving, that lady came back for her purse. Let's just say she said something and… well, they've issued a psych evaluation for Sakon." Kaoruko stated. Both Saemon and Chizuru stared in shock at the young female officer. Kaoruko didn't like the silence. "I'm just glad that Ukon didn't say something stupid like he already did."

Saemon turned to Sakon. "We all know that you aren't crazy."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal. I never have been." Sakon stated quietly in response to his grandfather.

Saemon narrowed his eyes with worry. "Where is Ukon right now?"

"Ukon and I aren't speaking to each other. We had an argument." Sakon stated. "May I be excused."

Chizuru narrowed her eyes in concern. "You really should eat something."

"No, let him go." Saemon said, using his hand to dismiss his grandson. Sakon bowed his head and headed away from the table. Saemon then turned to Kaoruko. "When is this psych evaluation?"

"I was able to get one tomorrow, so all of this is done with." Kaoruko stated, beating a rhythm with her fingers. "There is a small chance you know that they might say that Sakon is not right in the mind?"

"Sakon is a special child. His mind is very sane," Saemon stated, putting his fingers to his mouth. Both of the female Tachibana's had some doubt in their eyes.


	8. Dr. Ikimono Kibousuru

Kaoruko took Sakon to the medical place that the police office used for their psych evaluations. Ukon was with them, conscious and looking around. But Ukon wasn't speaking very much as it seemed that Sakon and Ukon were still not speaking with each other. Both looked straight ahead at the medical counter.

Sakon carefully watched as people walked back and forth behind the counter. He caught glimpses of their eyes and saw that they seemed distance. Others had a slightly wild look in their eyes. He reached over with his left hand and tugged on Kaoruko's sleeve. "Kaoruko is this place an asylum."

She listened to her nephew choke out the words. She had called the place a medical place to try to keep Sakon from worrying. She herself was worried, knowing that Sakon could come across differently then what people would consider normal. She grabbed his hand. "They just keep people who need special attention here Sakon. People who need help. You don't need help. This is all a big misunderstanding. Right Ukon?"

This caused Ukon to look at her in shock. "Auntie doesn't think anything of my opinion before, why does she care now?"

"Sakon, I do care about your opinion." Kaoruko spoke up, her voice strained.

"Yes. You care about Sakon's opinion, but never mine. I'm Ukon, not Sakon. I'm a separate person." This statement from Ukon caused Kaoruko to clap a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! That split personality of yours!" Kaoruko hissed.

"But see Aunt Kaoruko. You yourself believe that there is something wrong with me. You always have." Sakon stated, looking away from her.

"I do not." Kaoruko stated, but she couldn't look her nephew in the eyes. Sakon was about to open his mouth, but then the nurse called his name. He gave a weak look at Kaoruko and followed the nurse.

**M**

Sakon was guided to an office some where in the medical facility. A young doctor was sitting behind a desk, his hands folded in front of him. As Sakon and Ukon looked him over, the young man looked him over. He then motioned for Sakon to sit in the chair.

"You're probably wondering why the police have their psych evaluations done by a medical facility." The young doctor asked suddenly, surprising Sakon. Before he could say anything, the doctor continued. "See, we do it for service to the public and this way the police office has a secondary source for their examinations."

Sakon pursed his lips as the doctor, not wanting to say anything. Ukon was not moving, but his eyes were on the doctor too. The doctor's eyes fell upon Ukon and he decided to start with there. "Do you always carry that puppet around with you?"

Both Sakon and Ukon were quite for awhile. Suddenly Ukon spoke up briskly. "Sakon couldn't do anything with out me. It's been that way for a long time."

"I see. So, is your friend here going to do the speaking for you?" The doctor asked.

Sakon suddenly bowed his head, "My name is Tachibana Sakon."

"Dr. Ikimono Kibousuru. It is nice to meet you Sakon. What is the name of your friend?" The doctor asked.

"My name is Ukon. I was …" The puppet stated, excited that he was being addressed.

"Ukon, he doesn't need to hear your life story." Sakon stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Nahhh, he needs to hear your life story." Ukon stated, folding his hands behind his head.

The Doctor smiled at the two of them. Suddenly he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out something. He suddenly tossed it towards Sakon. Ukon reached out and grabbed it. A smile came onto his face. "A slinky! Cool!"

The doctor watched as Ukon began to play with the slinky, moving it back and forth. The doctor then began to fumble through his desk drawer. "When did you get Ukon."

Sakon at first didn't want to say something. Ukon almost said it for him, but Sakon suddenly found his voice. "He was my father's and when he died Ukon passed into my possession."

"I see." The doctor pushed something towards Sakon across the desk and Sakon picked it up. Sakon saw the plastic colored cube and then began to use only his left hand to manipulate it so that it became a normal cube, though it was a slow process. "When did your father die?"

"He died before I entered elementary school," Sakon said.

Ukon asked up at the man. "You aren't going to ask how he died?"

"Looks like I don't have to, as you asked it for me," the man said, writing down some notes. "Plus… it's in the police file to my surprise… they have you written down as having your father's sister kill your mother's uncle and that she then tried to kill you… but you were able to talk her out of it."

"Not really talk her out of it… but more of get her attention and tell her that father wouldn't want her to die," Sakon stated. "I write to her… I always looked up to her as an older sister… though her attention did get embarrassing when I got older."

"That makes you a typical teenager," the doctor said. "Can you explain why you are here?"

"Yeah… the lady on the bus thought I was a nuisance and a disgrace to puppetry and that Sakon was a public problem," Ukon said. "All we did was go and calm down a little kid."

"I see… now, Sakon… can I ask you something, you don't need to answer if you think it is too personal. Have you ever considered committing suicide,"

"Why are you asking this?" Sakon asked, blinking once.

"Well, there is the fact that your father's side has a history of it. Your father, your father's father, even your aunt, as in your father's sister almost would have committed suicide. Then there is your father's mother…"

"Yes… but I have Ukon, so it goes away quickly. And I have another friend from my childhood… also some new friends. I really thought about it more when I was little, before I got Ukon to talk as much as I have," Sakon commented.

"Do you think yourself to be insane?" the doctor asked.

"No… not at all… different, but that is something else."

"Well… I have to say, you're a bit crazy, but then what teenager isn't. I'll have this written up," the doctor said.

Sakon blinked a couple of times. "That seemed… too easy…", not realizing how right he would be.

Ukon just grinned at him. "Oh come on… your not part of the nut house! Be happy and smile and defiantly don't think too much about this!"


	9. Dr. Frost Yagi

Yami Nabara had found out from one of the cops at the station when Sakon would be going to go to be diagnosed, as she put it. She also was able to find out where. She hurried over to the place and went straight to the room and wanted to know the results as soon as they came out.

She didn't notice Kaoruko glaring at her from where she was sitting in the waiting room. She was going to have to raise hell at the station for the leak of information, but then this lady seemed to have a way about her that seemed to get what she wanted. It also seemed like she was trying to do the same.

"I am wondering about the boy named Tachibana Sakon," she asked the nurse who was behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but all patient records are sealed… this is confidential,"

"I really want to know how he's doing and what the results are…" the woman said.

"Mam… some of our information is sensitive information… so I'm sorry… if you don't leave, I'll have to call security,"

"Fine," the lady said. It was then that another doctor came in and the nurse became distracted.

"Dr. Frost Yagi… Dr. Ikimono said that he prescribed a certain medication to Ms. Tati…"

"He is complaining that his patient is getting the wrong medication again," the man said, shuffling the papers. He was half English, half Japanese.

"Sir…" the nurse said, only to be interrupted by the woman.

"I would like to know about a teenager who's getting an evaluation… Tachibana Sakon…" the woman said.

"Isn't that the boy who is from the Tachibana clan?" the man asked.

"I don't know sir," the nurse said.

"Yes… he is," the woman said.

The man pursed his lips. "Who's doing his evaluation?"

"Ahh… I believe it was Dr. Ikimono…" the woman said.

"He's doing such a high end case?" the man said.

"You refused…"

"The boys insane… he uses a puppet to do things," the woman commented. "He caused a commotion on the bus the other day."

"I see…" the doctor said. "I'll be taking this case examination."

"But sir… it's already been taken!"

"I'm the head… what I says goes," the man said, heading off to Dr. Ikimono's office. He nodded over his head to the woman. "I'll be sure to let you know how the kid is doing… leave your phone number with the nurse."

"Thank you!" the woman said.

Dr. Frost went and tapped on the door and opened it. He saw the boy in front of Dr. Ikimono's desk. "I'm taking this."

"You never take any of these cases," the other doctor said. His eyebrows were raised, knowing something was up."

"I am taking this one," the man said.

"I apologize for this Sakon… the man is my boss…" Dr. Ikimono said, getting up to leave his desk to make room for the other doctor.

"Take that puppet to his relative in the waiting room," Dr. Frost said. "He won't need it."

"Again… sorry Sakon…" the Ikimono said. Sakon just gulped and handed over Ukon. The man went out to the waiting room, where Kaoruko saw him and raised her eyebrows.

"What is going on?"

"Apparently my boss has taken an unusual liking to your nephew's case," the man said. "I can tell you… that probably isn't a good thing."

"This can't be happening… I mean… Sakon's a bit crazy, but he isn't insane," the woman said.

"I agree… the kid isn't insane. A lot of hurt is in there, but he needs Ukon to help him," the man said. "Does he only use his right hand for controlling Ukon?"

"Yes… why?"

"I just found it interesting that his name is Sakon and the puppets are Ukon… left, right… Sakon is the left hand, Ukon is the right hand."

"Sakon has always had a way about him that has set him apart from others his age… which made him more sociable with father's puppets as a child."

"Is that one of your concerns,"

"Not anymore… considering he is able to make friends fast, in his own odd way. It's more of my sister's worries that are a problem. I seriously think she wants him to go back to school."

"I take it he isn't in high school."

"No… he dropped out to be part of the old mans school. So, he didn't have to go to the mandatory schooling because he was technically in school… and still is," Kaoruko said. "Why is it that this isn't a good thing?"

"Sakon becomes different when he's without Ukon… I got that much from when I first met him…" the man said. "That man made me purposely bring Ukon out to you… something's not right and I can't put my finger on it."

"Considering my nephew should never have been made to have an examination…"

"And I have to agree with you," the man said.

"Shush… don't say that in front of her," Kaoruko said. "She's the one who made the complaint."

"That can't be good either," the man said.


	10. Diagnosis

Kaoruko decided as soon as she met Dr. Frost, when he brought out Sakon to her, that he was an evil man, but she couldn't put her finger on it beyond the fact of, she knew from Sakon's face that the meeting with this new doctor didn't go to well. She could tell that the doctor had upset him, but then he hadn't had Ukon when he was in there. And… what the man had to say to her made her think he was even more evil.

"Hello Ms. Tachibana… I have finished with your nephew. I need to inform you that I have to say that… I had to recommend that…" he nodded his head for Sakon to move out of ear shot, which the boy did, though he had an idea of what the man was going to say to his aunt. "I had to recommend that Sakon be institutionalized."

Kaoruko immediately stood up and slapped the doctor good and hard, which caused Sakon to stare at her in shock. "My nephew may have his few crazy habits, but he is not, I tell you… not insane."

"Ms. Tachibana… considering the situation, be glad I am not filing assault on you for slapping me… which you can levy the severity of what would happen to you if you did," the man said. "And considering my institute works for the government."

"And I also know how many times things have been thrown out because they were, how to put it, one time diagnosis!" the woman said.

"My recommendation stands… your nephew is troubled," the man said.

"My nephew would never harm anyone!" the woman said.

"But would he harm himself? After talking to him, I believe he is schizophrenic with suicidal tendencies," the man said.

Kaoruko bit her lip, knowing that such a diagnosis could be formed at first impression of Sakon, if one didn't word the questions correctly. "I am leaving now."

"You know that they very well might call you to have him institutionalized, and you know you'll have no choice in the matter… correct?" the man said.

Kaoruko let out some loud explicatives that caused Sakon to look at her and turn pale. She then went and grabbed his shoulders and led him out the door. She was continuing to mutter them under her breath until they got to the car. When she got into the car, she slammed the door. When she noticed that Sakon hadn't touched Ukon, whom she had handed back to him, she became worried.

"Sakon… why aren't you making Ukon come to life?" she asked.

"Ukon is a delusion of my imagination. He doesn't exist and never existed," the boy muttered suddenly. Kaoruko saw tears welling in his eyes.

"Sakon… what do you believe to be true?" she asked the boy.

"Ukon isn't a delusion. He's always been real. He's existed a long time. He is the child of Rinsuke and Haruka... destined to be my friend…" Sakon muttered.

"Sakon… what the hell are you talking about? Because seriously, I don't understand what you're getting at,"

"Most people don't," Sakon commented not looking at her. "It's also hard to explain… expesully how I've come across that information… I don't think anyone would believe me."

"Well…" Kaoruko suddenly changed where she was heading with the conversation. "Sakon… the doctor… what did he do to you?"

"He was really good at twisting my words around to mean something else entirely… expesully since I was nervous," Sakon commented. "I don't want to have to go back there."

"Sakon… are you heading into one of your depressions?" she asked.

"I guess so… Kaoruko… if I have to go in there, even for awhile, would you take care of Ukon for me?" Sakon said his voice not very chipper.

"Sakon… it isn't…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the boy commented. "You know as well as I that if they want to, they will put me in there… and with the way that man was acting… I think he wants me in there for some reason or another…"

"Sakon…" Kaoruko commented.

"I liked the other doctor… he was nice. A whole lot nicer. I don't want to have to go back to that place, not unless the other doctor is going to take care of me and that one doctor isn't there. He lives up to his last name of Frost. He also has a heart full of greed… I could see it in his eyes."

"I could talk to someone at work…" Kaoruko commented.

"They gave my case to your arch rival… Dr. Frost said so… he's always looking for ways to hurt you Kaoruko…" Sakon said suddenly.

"They… what…" Kaoruko herself now felt like crying, but she couldn't do it in front of Sakon. "Are you scared?"

"Yes… and for once in a long time… I feel like I want to die. I haven't felt that way in a long time, not since I left Elementary school and could make Sakon talk regularly," Sakon commented.

This sudden comment caused Kaoruko to pull over the car and park it. She took Sakon's face in her hands and turned him to face her. "Don't you ever get those thoughts in your head again, do you hear me! And if you ever do, talk to me or someone."

"I've never been able to talk about this with mom… or granddad," Sakon suddenly commented. "Mom would have freaked out and had an argument with him. He…"

"You think he would have been angry at you… disappointed,"

"That I was thinking of doing what dad did… yes," Sakon commented. "And it isn't for the reasons that dad did either… it's just that… I feel like I have this bad feeling in my chest and it won't go away and I want it to go away bad. Ukon makes it better some how."

"Then bring him out," Kaoruko commented.

"It means… I might have to say goodbye to him… permanently," Sakon said.

"Sakon… it's been a long time since you've had these thoughts, right?"

"Since I was about eight or nine, when I was still being bullied… why?" the boy asked.

"Was he bulling you in their?" the woman asked.

"Not like those boys did… if I ever ran into them, I know I wouldn't be able to make Ukon talk around them… not easily," Sakon said. "Are you going to tell granddad and momma?"

"You know I'm going to have to," Kaoruko said, letting out a sniffle. She suddenly lunged herself at Sakon and hugged him tight and began crying into his shoulder. After a few minutes she stopped, and then backed off wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry Sakon… but this is upsetting me and… I need to be strong for your mom… if she doesn't kick me out of the house."

"Why would momma do that Aunt Kaoruko?" Sakon asked, worry in his eyes.

"She's going to need someone to blame child," Kaoruko sniffed. "So is the old man. I'll be the easiest target."

"But if it's anybodies fault, it's mine," Sakon said, as Kaoruko started up the car.

"No… it's that woman's, that doctor's and that stupid rival's of mine!" Kaoruko snapped. "Don't _ever_ blame yourself for this. And don't your _ever_ kill yourself! I love you too much to have you go do something like that and it would break my heart, understand?"

Sakon nodded his head and gave her a fake smile.


	11. Anger

When Kaoruko got back with Sakon, he had left Ukon in the seat of the car and had headed straight in. She hurriedly grabbed the puppet and went after him. She saw him taking off his shoes at the door and was glad that hers were easily removable, so she was able to go in with him when he went through the door.

Chizuru let a smile at them when they came in and proceeded to place food on the table. However, Sakon went right past her without saying a word, to which his grandfather, who was sitting at the table watched carefully. The sliding door to Sakon's room was heard slamming. Chizuru held up her hand in shock. "Sakon?"

"I take it something didn't go the way it was planned," Saemon said, not looking at his youngest in the eyes.

"There were a lot of things that happened. That woman showed up for one thing… also the first doctor was fine, and then his boss decided to switch out with him. If it had been the first doctor… but it wasn't," Kaoruko commented.

"Sister… what happened," Sakon's mother asked.

"He said that he…" Kaoruko bit her lip, trying to gain her composure. "That man said that he was recommending…"

"No! He didn't recommend that Sakon be institutionalized!" the woman said, tears coming to her eyes.

Kaoruko nodded her head. "I'm sorry for slapping him in front of Sakon and saying some choice words I shouldn't have… but that man deserved it. I so want to beat him up."

"The officers though know Sakon," Tachibana said. "So they wouldn't force him to be institutionalized."

"It's someone at work who has something against me father," Kaoruko commented.

"But… I mean, it isn't as if Sakon is a harm to himself or anyone," his mother commented.

At this, Kaoruko bit her lip again. Saemon raised his eyebrows. "There is something you need to tell us, isn't there? Like the fact that Sakon and Ukon aren't together."

"I so want to get the records of that meeting! That man…" Kaoruko stopped suddenly. "Sakon is upset like he was back when he was being bullied at school… and he's extremely depressed… like he was before… so…"

"He's having thoughts of suicide again?" Saemon commented.

"Yes… how did you know?" Kaoruko commented.

"You're both wrong… Sakon would never…" Chizuru commented.

"Chizuru… Sakon is too much like his father… except with a higher will to live then to die,"

"No! It isn't true!" tears were streaming down Chizuru's face.

"I knew those boys were picking on Sakon at school. But I also knew that if I took away the puppets he loved, like you both so suggested, it would have gotten only worse. It was just easier to drag him into one of the lessons to cheer him up then to leave him dangling…" Saemon nodded.

"Sakon didn't think you knew," Kaoruko commented.

"Possibly because he was worried about disappointing me and upsetting his mother," Saemon commented. "I have the feeling that is one of the reasons why he isn't here right now."

It was then that Kaoruko's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello… Officer Tachibana"

" _I just wanted you to know Tachibana… they've come to a decision._ "

"That… was rather quick…" She said.

" _Yes… well, he's on the case and defiantly not judging it for its merits, but what he wants to get out of it, and that is to hurt you. Your going to have to take Sakon back to that place tomorrow… he got a blasted court order._ "

"What do you mean…?"

" _Tachibana… if you don't do it… one of us will have to… we like Sakon and would rather it be one of his family matters. We're working on taking this higher up to get him out of there as soon as possible. Have a good night… as good as it can be with such news_."

"Thanks…" Kaoruko said, hanging up the phone. She suddenly collapsed her head into her folded arms and began to sob.

"How soon does he have to go back?" Saemon asked.

"Tomorrow…" Kaoruko hiccupped. "I know what those medications do to people!"

"What… what does that mean?" Chizuru commented.

"You don't want to know," Saemon commented. "I am going to go see Sakon."

Saemon first went to his room and grabbed his sleeping pad and changing, then went back to the room that his grandson was in. He dragged the mat over to where Sakon was already trying to get to sleep.

"Grampa?" Sakon asked confusion in his voice.

"They called back with news," Saemon commented.

At that, Sakon sat up, biting his own lip. "I'm going to have to go back to that place… aren't I?"

"Yes… tomorrow morning…" Saemon said which caused Sakon to suddenly break down, all his emotions coming out at once. All Saemon could do was hold the boy close. He also had to admit that this was the hardest thing that the boy had to go through and he knew he would have to tell the family, which would bring Sakon's leadership of the family into question. The old man finally spoke up. "Everything is going to work out."

"No, it isn't," Sakon muttered. "Aunt Kaoruko's going to take care of Ukon for me."

"Why? Can't you take Ukon with you?" Saemon asked.

"Ukon is a figment of my imagination," Sakon commented. This caused his grandfather to hold him tight.

"If I didn't know you, your father and your grandfather so well, I would have to agree child… but fact is… I know about your father's family secret… I've known a long time," Saemon commented.

"What do you mean?" Sakon commented.

"I know Ukon isn't a personality you came up with yourself Sakon. Otherwise, how could three people from the same family have the exact same personality with the puppet?"

"I could have just picked it up from when father did the puppet… he was always doing that," Sakon commented.

"Maybe… but… I also know what your father's family was known for other then puppeteering… which is what set Niemon against them so much..." Tachibana commented. "It wasn't I who taught you that little thing you do when you do your ventriloquism of dead peoples voices. It wasn't your father either, because I know he never did it in front of you."

"The doctor accused me of actually talking to the dead… but Ukon isn't Rinsuke… he's the child of Rinsuke and Haruka," Sakon commented.

"Wasn't Haruka the daughter of Unosuke Koisumi III?" his grandfather asked.

"Yeah… she's the one who really made Ukon," Sakon commented.

"If that is so, that makes Ukon even more special as very few of her puppets are known to exist… this is only the second I know of… and it is heard that she referred to them as here children…" Saemon commented. "Anyways… get some sleep."


	12. Seperation

_Sakon was dreaming again. He was dreaming that he was talking to Ukon. "I have to say good-bye for awhile…"_

" _What do you mean you have to say goodbye for awhile?" Ukon commented, glaring at Sakon._

" _I have to go and stay at 'that' place," Sakon commented._

" _What the hell did you do in that office with that doctor that got you put into that nut house!" Ukon stated, folding his arms. "Can't you do anything at all Sakon? Or must I always babysit you!"_

" _Don't be mad at me… he twisted my words around," Sakon commented._

" _Yeah… whatever… somebody didn't want to talk to me earlier… does he really believe what the doctor said… that I'm not real," Ukon commented._

" _No! I don't!" Sakon said, surprise in his voice that the puppet would accuse him of this._

" _I don't know Sakon… I think your doubting yourself again… stop doubting yourself," Ukon commented. "And don't your dare EVER say goodbye to me!"_

" _You heard what Aunt Kaoruko said to that man," Sakon commented._

" _Yeah… I learned some new bad words… I knew she had a temper, but didn't expect him to be laid into like that…"_

" _No… that's the first time I saw her do something like that…" Sakon commented. "I don't want to have…"_

" _I told you not to say goodbye Sakon!" Ukon commented._

" _Yes… but I am worried I won't be coming back…" Sakon commented, not looking the puppet in the face. "That place scares me… a lot."_

" _Yes… well," Ukon said. "You have a point… I can still visit through your dreams kiddo. We're friends for a reason… you know that better then I."_

" _Ukon…" Sakon started, only to find himself shaken awake._

**M**

Sakon found himself looking up at his grandfather and aunt. Kaoruko had tears in her eyes. "It's morning Sakon…"

"I know, where's mother…" Sakon commented.

"She's hiding in her room," Saemon commented. "Not that I don't blame her."

"Kaoruko… you were wrong… momma and grandfather didn't blame you…" Sakon said, not looking at either of them.

"And don't you dare blame yourself!" Kaoruko commented.

"Take care of Ukon and momma for me," Sakon said, as they left the room for him to get dressed. He then walked out into the yard and began to pull on his shoes. Kaoruko suddenly approached him.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Ukon?" she asked, holding the puppet close to her.

"There is a chance that I won't be able to come back," Sakon commented.

"Sakon… some of my friends at work are trying to get you out of this as soon as possible," Kaoruko commented.

"You've never said you had friends at work before Kaoruko," Sakon commented, finishing tying his shoe.

"Well… until they did this… I thought all the guys were out to get me… and perhaps it is because they've taken a liking to you more then me, but still… that they are trying is something… say goodbye to him," she said, suddenly having Sakon grab Ukon from her and hug him tightly.

**M**

Kaoruko placed Ukon on the kitchen table so that nothing would happen to him and perhaps that if Chizuru found him, she might cheer up some. Saemon wasn't coming as he himself was upset about the whole situation. So that left Kaoruko to sign Sakon into the mental ward. Something she wasn't happy with.

The nurse gave Sakon some clothes to change into and when he got back, she had a wheel chair for him. "Dr. Frost said to give you this as soon as you got in."

The woman gave him a cup of pills and he glanced at Kaoruko, who glanced away, not to happy about the situation. He did glance a look in her eyes that told him she was going to give hell to her rival. He carefully swallowed the pills and then zoned out. The next thing he knew, a girl who seemed to be around eleven to twelve came to talk to him. "I see you're here too."

"I didn't want to come here," Sakon commented.

"The doctors got you on some wacky drugs too I see," the girl commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakon commented.

"You'll find out soon enough… I'm just a memory now," the girl said. "I'm not even a ghost… just a memory…"

Sakon watched then as she disappeared. He bit his lip. He had been able to pick up on things like this, but never like this. It was then that Dr. Ikimono came into the room. "How are you doing Sakon?"

"There was someone who died in here, wasn't there…" Sakon commented, looking at the wall of the room where the girl had been standing. "A girl around ten to eleven."

"She looked that, but she was really… twelve…" the man said. "Sakon… who told you that someone died in here."

"A memory…" Sakon stated.

"What do you mean a memory?" the man said, blinking.

"You know how your near something you pick up on something…" Sakon commented.

"No… I don't," the doctor said.

"Before, it was just being able to repeat the words of the dead at murder scenes, being able to sense what their feelings were, what their voice was like. Now I'm picking up what they looked like too…" Sakon said. "And Ukon isn't here to help."

The doctor blinked a couple of times. "You never said any of this before Sakon…"

"That's because everyone would think that I really was insane… I don't go around purposely calling forth the dead… but I do pick up things…" Sakon said, still staring at the wall."

"It's the drugs Sakon… we'll get them changed so she doesn't come back," the doctor said.

"She won't be back… what was needed to be said in the memory was left said… she wasn't a ghost… I'd hate to actually see one… but there are lots of things here that have happened… bad things… I don't trust Dr. Frost."

"Neither do I… but don't tell him that Sakon," the doctor said. He disappeared for a bit then came back. "The nurse says that she's been the only one who's come near you as the doors are locked to the facility rooms. She says she said nothing about the girl to me. I told her I was glad because you didn't look to well and it wouldn't do you any good."

"You still are distrustful…" Sakon commented, still staring at the wall.

"Name a number between one and one hundred," the man said.

"First choice fifty five, thirty seven, then ninety two," Sakon commented.

"Uhh… yes," the doctor said. "You're going to be alright."

"I know I'm not supposed to be here… the more things I touch, the more memories that are going to come out," Sakon commented. "The medication defiantly isn't helping."

"I'll be sure they have the room to your door locked," the doctor said. "Have a good night sleep… you really shouldn't be here."

Sakon heard the doctor sigh as he left, then he lay back to sleep of the effects of the drug.


	13. The Dead of the Night

When Sakon woke up, he felt nauseous. His head was also hurting very badly, throbbing in pain. He had thought that the effects would have worn off by now but they hadn't. There seemed to be a pinging in his ears that wouldn't go away. He sat up, trying to remember where he was.

He quickly remembered he wasn't at home. In fact, home was not anywhere that he was going to go soon. His mind played through his mind the thought that he might never get to go home. Or, when he finally got to go home, he wouldn't remember any more.

Sakon lifted his right hand and flexed it, going back and forth. An ache filled his hart as he thought of his old friend. Another fear filled his heart about being able to still perform puppetry or would he need to relearn everything that he had come to know.

He also feared his friends coming to see him here because he hadn't a clue how he would act around anyone. Considering how he had reacted to the doctor and the doctor's response to him, he was quite sure a visit from them wouldn't be a good thing and didn't want to repeat the situation, even with the doctor, as he liked the man.

The room was quite stale to him , with its sterile smell. He saw all around him white walls and cold metal steel. He saw a window with moonlight coming through dimly. He then saw that the door was ajar. He blinked a couple of times, remembering what Dr. Ikimono had promised him. Something was amiss.

Sakon then stood up, pushing the stark sheets away. His whole vision wobbled as he moved, causing him to clap a hand to his forehead and use the other to steady himself. He then went to investigate the open door.

His whole body was wobbly and he rocked on his heels a bit. His eyes felt like they were going to roll back into his head. He was however stubborn and got out into the hallway some how. A table blocked the hallway going one way, so he headed down the other way.

Why he was following the hallway, he hadn't a clue, other then he had the urge to do so, which he felt could very easily be the result of whatever drug he had been put on. His body was telling him that it was alright to go down the hallway, but his mind kept telling him that something was very, very wrong.

At the very end of the hallway, he found the fire exit ajar too, which brought curiosity to his mind, overriding his felling of dread. Sometimes Ukon was right about his interest in figuring things out… that he had a morbid sense of it. There was no way that the drugs were helping the stability of his mind in making a sound judgment at this point.

He pushed the door ajar and stepped outside, smelling the fresh air. However, his nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of something smelling like iron or some other metal. He then heard the door click behind him, causing him to suddenly turn, causing him to lose his balance.

He fell forward to his right side, landing on something large and squishy. He also felt something warm and sticky against his right hand. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what was going on.

The smell of iron and the stickiness suddenly clicked in his head, slower then it should have. The realization caused him to push away and back peddle away from what he fell on top of. He didn't stop until he felt his back to a metal trash can, flat. He began to wipe his right hand across his forehead, but as soon as the stickiness touched his forehead, he stopped and yanked his hand away.

He then pulled his knees up to him, not being able to figure out what to do next as his head was spinning and unable to think things through straight. He vomited to his left and then began to breathe hard, hyperventilating as his body tried to cope with the shock and the drugs in his system. He then began to rock back and forth trying to calm himself down while his vision swam in front of his eyes.

**M**

Dr. Ikimono had planned on going and checking up on the Tachibana child at least once per day, even if he didn't work. He opened the door to the teenager's room, only to din that the boy wasn't there, causing his jaw to drop. Worry began to fill his mind and he went to go see the nurse.

"Where is Tachibana?" he asked the woman. He frowned as she shuffled through her papers, acting like everything was actually all right even though he knew it wasn't. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "The new kid?"

"He should be in his room," the nurse said, still not realizing the gravity of the situation. Not until he snapped his clipboard on the front desk.

"Do you think I would ask where he was if he was in his room?"

The nurse's face turned pale. "He isn't your patient… why would you go look in on the boy."

"I've taken a liking to the boy… you would to if you met him,"

"I'll call the police, you get the rest of the staff to start looking," she said, picking up the phone.

He went from room to room looking for the boy and telling the rest of the staff to begin looking as he found them. There were only a few places really that he could check inside the building and he was running out. That was when an orderly came hurrying up to him.

"What ever is the matter?" he asked the man.

"I found a dead body while taking out the trash," he said, his face extremely pale.

"Please tell me it isn't Tachibana," the doctor asked, his face frowning to show he hoped it wasn't.

"No, but he's out there too, blood on him… the boy's got a blank stare on him. Don't tell Dr. Frost this, but I think he's over medicated the kid,"

Dr. Ikimono didn't respond as he had already thought that when he had seen Sakon the other day. He instead quickly followed the orderly outside to where he had found the body, not to mention Sakon. He ignored the body and first went to remove his lab coat and put it over Sakon's shoulders, as the boy had been out here awhile.

He then removed a pair of gloves from the pocket of the lab coat and pulled them on. He then went over to the body, which was a big, fat woman and shook his head. Using his gloved hand, he felt for a pulse and when he found none, he shook his head again. He then backed off removing the gloves.

He noticed that the woman had been stabbed from in the front by someone who was right handed or had used the knife right hand dominantly to stab her. That would hopefully rule out Sakon as a suspect… that and there was no way for Sakon to have gotten the knife in the first place.

He then heard the siren approaching and went to the front of the alley and motioned for the two cops to come over. A cop got out and came, quickly followed by his partner. "Have you found the Tachibana kid?"

"Not to mention a dead body," the doctor commented.

"Did you touch anything?" the cop asked, going over to look at the crime scene.

"I only felt for a pulse and put my lab coat over the boy… I think he's been out here sometime after she was killed…" the man said.

Ikimono watched as the cop walked over and knelt in front of Sakon. He noticed that his eyes were quite glazed over. "Shit… his aunt is going to kill me.

"Sorry… I don't follow,"

"His aunt… cough… is a member of the police force and … well, I'm the one who decided to follow that doctors orders and put Sakon in here…"


	14. Kaoruko's Panic

Tomonori was woken up early in the morning to a banging on his apartment door. He very groggily and very grumpily went to answer the door and was not happy to find his cousin Kaoruko outside standing there. "What do you want?"

"I need you to come down to the police station with me," Kaoruko breathed out, trying to control her emotions.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't allowed on a case and aren't allowed to snoop… or is it that you're actually in trouble with your co-workers for once? You have too much gumption to not back down on the first." His face was filled with boredom.

"It's Sakon who's in trouble," Kaoruko suddenly breathed out, trying not to sob.

"Sakon? Sakon isn't the kind of kid who goes around trying to get in trouble," the man pulled her inside. "What exactly is this about?"

"Sakon's the main suspect in a homicide case," Kaoruko let out as she sat down at the kitchen table. She brushed aside the clutter. "Bachelorhood doesn't do this place any good. The problem is, my rival is assigned to the case."

"At least I keep the dishes clean," came his reply as he started up some tea. "Everyone knows Sakon can't hurt a fly Kaoruko… why would they suspect him?"

"Didn't my father tell the rest of the family?" Kaoruko asked, suddenly confused.

"Kaoruko… this is the first time that I've heard about the homicide thing," Tomonori sighed. "How could he have possibly told me about this?"

"No… I haven't told the old man about the homicide… I don't wish for him to… how to put it, have another heart attack," Kaoruko sighed.

"You mean to tell me there is more?" the man frowned, knowing he didn't want to know where this was going, but that he would need to know.

"Definitely… something that one might say isn't going to help Sakon's case any… and if it weren't for this thing, I doubt he would be in this whole mess… and this thing shouldn't have happened in the first place…" Kaoruko had a few tears drip.

"So… what happened?"

"Sakon was placed into a mental institute yesterday," Kaoruko stated with a straight face, unable to look him in the face.

"What?" Tomonori suddenly began to laugh. "No one in our family thinks Sakon is insane… crazy maybe, but not insane. He's sixteen and need an adult in his family..."

"Or a court order or police order," Kaoruko sighed.

"What!" the tea began to whistle and he moved to the stove. He poured some for his cousin, then himself. "I think you need to start at the beginning."

**M**

Sakon's eyes were rather glazed over as the drugs were still in his system. Because he was being kept at the mental institution, it was likely that he might remain this way. His head was on the table as he was extremely tiered on top of all of this.

"Sakon, why were you outside?" one man stated.

However, the other man shook his head. "We can't ask him questions. His aunt is Tachibana Kaoruko."

"Just because you two are rivals…"

"She'll call into question anything I do wrong," the man sighed. "The most likely suspect though is the boy."

"You know that, I know that, Kaoruko has to know that…"

"Won't stop her from fining out otherwise, or some loophole to get her dumb nephew off the hook on this," the man fumed.

"She can't participate in the case,"

"She isn't dumb… I'll give her that much. If it goes to court, she knows enough procedure to call into question… certain things. Plus… even if Sakon understands his rights… which obviously he can't as he isn't coherent… he's still a minor… I think the doc put him on the wrong drugs."

"Sheesh… even I don't think he should be there… bringing him in will be enough to make Kaoruko pissed. I wish to question him as a possible witness, not…"

"You're questioning him is only going to piss her off," the man snapped.

The door suddenly snapped open. "Kaoruko's here with one of her other relatives… clear out."

"But…"

"Now… or I'll remove you both from the case… it's a fluke you two are even on it in the first place."

Kaoruko shook her head as she looked at Sakon. Their cousin was also upset. "What the hell do they have him on… he's not here! No kid should be medicated like this!"

"I know that…" Kaoruko could only frown.


	15. Reasonable Doubt

Kaoruko sat next to Sakon, not happy with the entire situation while Tomonori paced back and forth. "Are you sure we can't take him home?"

"He's assigned to the mental hospital… unless it is revoked, we can't," Kaoruko's eyes were filled with misery. "He's always been coherent."

"Has uncle tried to get a lawyer to fight this?" her cousin suddenly asked, suddenly sounding hopeful.

"Not yet… I was going to suggest it, but…" Kaoruko shook her head. "The old man can't look anyone in the face. He's upset about this… you know Sakon's his pride and joy."

"Sure doesn't show it like one normally would," the man grumbled.

"It runs in the family Tomonori," Kaoruko narrowed her eyes. "Look at your father."

"My father didn't have a pride and joy… he never took great interest in any puppeteer until the head role got passed to Sakon,"

"Are you still holding a grudge against Sakon?"

Kaoruko narrowed her eyes at him."

"Uncle Saemon put an almost sixteen year old, fifteen year old child in charge of our family,"

"Do your saying that it should have been passed to your father?" Kaoruko frowned.

"That's not… look Kaoruko. Sakon is a child genius… and not just in puppetry mind you. Child geniuses tend to be… well, while it is easy to mold them to their genius, other aspects of their life tend to be hard to work with. I would much rather have seen Sakon placed under the mentorship of some one older then him for a couple of years."

"My sister is legal guardian of Sakon," Kaoruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Legally, his mother is, but it's really your old man who says what goes and what doesn't with the boy. If it wasn't, Sakon would never have been allowed to take Ukon to school and he might still be in school. Sakon is a spoiled brat!"

"Tomonori! As I recall, you've never been to fond of Sakon because he is such genius. Look at what you said to him. Look what you said when your father dies."

"I'll repeat what I said before. Sakon is a spoiled brat!"

A knock came on the doorframe. "I don't know how coherent Sakon seems or doesn't seem, but don't take the risk that he might remember something the two of you say later that you two don't want him too."

"Oh… Dr. Ikimono," Kaoruko's eyes regained some smidgen of light in them

"Is this the buffoon that stuck Sakon in the nut house when he doesn't belong there?" her cousin suddenly snapped.

"No… that would be my boss. Today's my day off, but I heard about Sakon's… predicament. May I ask, does he do anything with his right hand,"

A smirk came on Tomonori's face. "Sakon reserves his right hand for multi-tasking and puppetry. He is otherwise left handed."

"Thank you," the man stated, a small smile on his face.

"Hold on… what did you need that for?" the cousin frowned after the doctor.

"Let's just say, I don't believe Sakon did this,"

**M**

Officer Zouo Sadao was fiddling yet again with his notes when Dr. Ikimono washed over to him and spoke up. "I heard you are the one to see this case at the clinic."

"Yes… what of it?"

"Was the body stabbed right handed?" the doctor asked.

"Yes… how did you know that?" the officer became suddenly suspicious.

"Sakon Tachibana is left handed," came the quick reply. "I doubt that he did this."

"Sakon has solved cased before. The kids smart and if he wished to throw off the belief that he did something, I wouldn't put it past his ability,"

"But with the state of mind he's in now do you actually believe that?"

This caused the officer to blink once. "Do you have a better suspect?"

"As you can see, even if I didn't, Sakon isn't the best suspect anymore," Kibousuru stated clearly. "I'm better suspected then him."

"Are you saying you're turning yourself in to protect the boy?"

"You could say that… but not for the reasons you think… I don't think he did it at all… no, I have the feeling that he didn't. And I'm not the murder… but charging me with the murder may lax the real culprit. Meaning too that Sakon would be safe to return to the clinic."

"And I take it you in fact do have a better suspect?"

"I do… and here's their motive," Dr. Ikimono pulled out some notebooks.

Zouo glanced through them, then looked at the doctor," Are you sure about all of this?"

"Positive… I've been collecting this for some time now.

"And how is all of this…"

"If you can't guess…" Ikimono smirked.

**M**

Kaoruko was sitting there, wanting to pound her head on the table when her partner came in. "I was given permission to take Sakon back to the clinic."

"All ready?" came her response.

"Yeah… that Dr. Ikimono fellow just turned himself in. Apparently, he wasn't happy with the decision to put Sakon into the facility in the first place, so Officer Zouo tells me. Closed case,"

"No… I don't believe it!"

"Kaoruko… we have no choice but to believe it," Tomonori sighed.


	16. Hidden Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and Finding the Truth

Tachibana Tomonori sat in his car, after having dropped Kaoruko off at her house. She had left Ukon with him, as looking at the puppets box rather made her want to cry. He hit the stirring wheel in frustration. He then turned to the box, as he had none of flesh and blood to speak with.

"Sakon shouldn't be in that place Ukon," the fat man muttered. "He has so much ahead of him, and these drugs… good grief, they could be giving him the wrong thing and messing him up so he can't puppeteer ever again. I can't believe I am saying this, but I need to do something, but what."

"I can't remove him, as he is in there due to a legal issue. The only thing I can think of is to get him to stop taking those stupid drugs, but then that would need to be hidden from the doctors," the man glanced over to his glove box and opened it, rifling through it until he found a plastic bag. He then glanced around and found a stray pad of paper and a pen on the back seat. He scribbled a letter onto the paper.

Sakon's mind was like a puzzle due to what ever drug he was on. Whenever he put a piece back in, another fell out, frustrating the boy. He wanted very badly to get out of this place, but that didn't seem very likely or very soon for that matter. It was then that a nurse came into the room.

 _Sakon –_  
Your Aunt doesn't know I'm doing this. I brought Ukon in, in his box and left with just the box. Stop taking the medicine; you don't belong in there, even though you are a tad bit crazy, it isn't that kind. This is what the plastic baggie is for. Also, the doctor, that one you first met, turned himself in.  
– Tomonori

This way, if this was ever found out, Kaoruko wouldn't end up getting in trouble for it. The only thing was how to get this in, not to mention Ukon. Sakon would need his friend, no matter how unreal the puppet was, in order to be his real self. An idea then formed in the mans head and he knew what he had to do. He only hoped that he could pull it off.

**M**

The police officers had come to the place to seize Dr. Ikimono's things as evidence. Almost everything had to go, telling the nurses that they needed to be sure that the mans motive really was what he said it was, or if it might be something else, something more problematic, which might cause legality trouble for the mental facility.

The nurses were also asked questions, not knowing what to think of what was going on in the whole matter, they really had no choice. Each one of them told the officers that the man was very likable, and that there was nothing wrong with the man, that they hadn't thought he had it in him to kill. That was until one of the female nurses said something. "However, if it dealt with keeping a patient safe, he might actually kill someone."

Dr. Frost on the other hand set down his tape recorder onto the table in the break room, forgetting about it completely. "Dr. Ikimono complained about the changes I made to his decisions. He proved multiple times that he was an incompetent doctor."

The officers also somehow found the time to ask about the front office, to which they found out that Dr. Frost had picked out the decorations, allowing one of the officers to touch one of the plants in the room before they left. It was then that the head of the facility complained about now having more work because of the foolish man.

**M**

Sakon stared at the ceiling, finding the medicine to be greatly affecting his cognitive thinking skills, something that he had always taken great pride in having, though he had never been egotistical about it, he had been glad to use his knowledge to help others, and to solve the mysteries that he had. Something about this murder greatly bothered him, yet he couldn't figure it out.

It was as if his mind was like a puzzle due to what ever drug he was on. Whenever he put a piece back in, another fell out, frustrating the boy. He wanted very badly to get out of this place, but that didn't seem very likely or very soon for that matter. He also wondered if he would ever feel normal again. It was then that a nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Tachibana Sakon… you have a visitor… your cousin Tomonori is here," and with that, the nurse left.

"They said that it was all right if I brought Ukon in on my visit… so long as I don't let you touch him. Apparently… part of your treatment is to be without him," the man stammered out, not wanting to look the boy in the face.

"Bubblegum," the boy muttered, his eyes slightly glazed over. His manner was almost child like, as if there was something missing.

"What… I don't have bubblegum Sakon," the older man shook his head, not believing that his relative had actually asked for something. It wasn't in Sakon's behavior to ask for things. "I didn't even think you liked that stuff."

Sakon then shook his head and pointed a finger at his temple. He had to some how convey what he felt, even though he couldn't explain the puzzle pieces, there was another way to do it. "Almost… pop…"

Tomonori blinked a couple of times, then realized that Sakon had been trying to tell him something, not trying to ask for a treat. "Are… are you trying to tell me that your thoughts are coming to you, but they pop before you can get them?"

Sakon nodded his head. The man shook his head as he brought Ukon out of the box. "I'm sorry about that. It must be very frustrating.

Sakon raised his right hand to reach for Ukon, his eyes suddenly growing wide, almost as if there was an anticipation or hunger there, but Tomonori shook his head. This caused the teenager to roll over to his side and close his eyes, curling up into a ball as he did so. It was almost as if he was throwing a tantrum of some kind, a silent one, however, the man knew that he wasn't doing this on purpose.

His cousin sighed and carefully touched the boy's shoulder so that he wouldn't freak him out, as he didn't know exactly what the medicine was doing to Sakon's mind. He at first glanced under the bed for a hiding spot, then spotted the small cupboard next to the bed and hoped that no one would think to look there, but he had to make sure Sakon would look.

"I don't like this medication you're on… your not acing like yourself. It isn't a bad place you have here… look at the fact that you have a cupboard here… I guess for phonebooks. Anyways… they said not to stay for to long and come and visit again."

After an hour of two, the doctor came in. "Hello Sakon, did you enjoy your relative visiting? Here's your medication. I'll come back in a bit to see that you've taken it."

The doctor then left. Due to the fact that he didn't want to take the medicine, Sakon got up and opened the door to the stand that Tomonori had spoke about, blinking twice as he did so. Some how, the older man had snuck Ukon into the cupboard. A letter and plastic baggie were in there along with the wooden puppet. Sakon swallowed the water and shoved the pills into the bag, as not taking the pills felt like a good idea, and he knew he would have to hide that he hadn't taken them.

**M**

About three hours later, Sakon felt more like himself. Thus, he felt like he could open the letter and read first Sakon became confused, as he didn't understand why his cousin had gone through the trouble, nor did he understand why the doctor had come to turn himself in, which bothered him as he didn't feel that the man had killed the woman.

The best solution, his mind that was now working, but not fully, would be to pretend that the medicine was still affecting him and try to find a way to gather some information about what was going on. The best way to do that was to ask where the bathroom was, and maybe by chance overhear a conversation of some sort, but it was chancing it at best. He walked up to the nurse's counter. "Bathroom?"

However, the two behind the counter were talking to each other about some sort of discrepancy that they had found in the paper work after the one doctor had been arrested, along with the fact that the man had been arrested. "After Dr. Ikimono turned himself in for killing that woman… the medications… I can't calculate them we're short on some, and we have too much of others."

"Dr. Frost says that Dr. Ikimono was always complaining, and that he insisted that we give the patients one thing, when really they should have gotten another. He is saying it will take about six months to back to normal," the other nurse complained.

"Well, there have been a few patient deaths because of the wrong medicine… and the police came by to question every one about Dr. Ikimono," the other nurse stated, then glanced up to see Sakon, who had some information now to think on. "Yes."

"Bathroom?" Sakon tried his best to pretend that he was still in a dazed state.

"It's down that way. Be sure to go back to your room after you're finished," the woman suddenly stated.

"Shouldn't he know all ready… he asked the other day," the other woman shook her head.

"He's on heavy medication, so possibly not," the other women sighed.

When Sakon got to the bathroom, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think the best that he could. If there were problems with the medicine, this could be explained as a mistake of a doctor writing down that the wrong medicine had been given, not to mention this would explain why there were patient deaths.

However, this was something that should have been noticed sooner. The only way that this discrepancy would have been overlooked was if the lead doctor had overlooked it for some reason. This meant that the man may have been pocketing money that was supposed to buy drugs, or selling them on the street.

That didn't explain the surplus of the extra drugs, unless of course of course the surplused ones were the cheaper ones, a way to make it look like it was possibly someone's recording mistake. This however didn't explain, if Dr. Frost was the killer, why he killed the women, then it hit him.

Sakon walked down the hallway, the gears in his head clicking as he did so. A plan was formulating in his head, but he would need certain things to make it successful. He wasn't too sure if he would be able to find these things, but he knew that he would need to try.

As he passed the break room, he noticed a tape recorder on the table and slipped it into his robed. He then turned and looked at the clipboard that listed the weakly schedule. For some reason, he found that Dr. Frost was the only one on duty tonight, which wasn't normal for a facility this large. He began to mutter the Japanese syllables he saw out loud, in case anyone came near, as he glanced over the document.

"Sakon… what are you doing out of your room?" one of the nurses walked up, then heard him muttering the syllables one by one, slowly. "I see that you probably went to the bathroom and got distracted, now come along… it is time for your next dose of medicine."

Sakon got to the room, and it was the same scenario, he was left alone with the medicine. As he put the medicine into the plastic bag, he couldn't help but notice that the pill from last time and the one from now were different.


	17. Doctor Death

Sakon knew that he would start having to implement his plan as soon as the Doctor was the only one left in the mental facility. He couldn't do it sooner, as the nurses would notice, but with the Doctor being the only one in this huge facility, it stood to reason that there was a lot of ground to cover. However, there was something that he could implement before all of this.

What he did was scribble a message on the back of the letter that Tomonori had written him. He put down all the information that he felt was important, stuck the pen back into the drawer and then stuck a letter between the mattress and then pretended to be out of it again, until he overheard the switching of the shifts, all the nurses leaving, and no one coming.

He then got out of the medical bed, removed Sakon from the small stand, and went to where the nurses booth was. The booth wasn't left locked, so he just walked in. He took the packing tape in and fixed the tape recorder under the desk. However, just as he was about to go and find the doctor, he heard footsteps coming towards him causing him to hide under the table.

"Sakon… I know that you're wandering about again. I need to give you your next dose of medicine," the man suddenly stated, his voice somewhat cold.

Sakon thought now or never, and pushed the button on the tape recorder so that it would hopefully record everything. As it was something a doctor used during patient sessions, it could very likely serve the job. Sakon slowly stood up from behind the table. "I'm here."

The doctor suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Hiding are we? Now… how did you get that stupid puppet?"

Sakon however closed his eyes, "Grandpa once told me, 'Using puppets is like using people. Ventriloquism is like reading minds. Mimicry isn't just the tone of the voice, but the inner voice as well'."

At that, Ukon's head suddenly went limp. It almost seemed as if the puppet became possessed by something, almost as if something was contorting the puppets face. Then, it became evident when the voice of the dead women's voice came out.

"Why! Why did I die! I did nothing at all, except for wanting to make sure the teenager got the help he needed! I mean, could someone like me have understood until my death that something was going on here! That the medicines were being taken! I told you that, or I tried to when I died! I asked you why!"

Dr. Frost raised an eyebrow at Sakon. "A nice little trick there… I mean, I thought that the only voice you could do was Ukon's. But you can also mimic other people's voice too, can't you Sakon."

Ukon returned to his normal state. "Can you thought deny what Sakon said?"

"I don't dare not to," the man suddenly stated. "And he was very accurate in guessing that the women did ask why. She also probably told me she didn't know as I was going to kill her, however… as she now knew, I had to kill her, to keep it secret."

"Ehh… why are you telling us this?" Ukon suddenly stated, giving the man a confused look.

"Because… I am going to kill Sakon, and with Sakon's death, I will lose all that know about this," the man smiled.

"Sakon… do something!" Ukon made a panicked voice; however, due to the fact that they were in the booth, the man was able to come up behind them before Sakon could move.

"Actually, I had planned on killing Sakon tonight, making it look like he had accidently been given the wrong medicines. It happened before. I would then change the roster to look like some of our… fake temps… were here, and that was why I didn't schedule anyone,"

"Do you really think that with a police officer as my Aunt that this would go unnoticed," Sakon suddenly stated.

"Why you suddenly become bold with that puppet in your hands?" the man muttered. "This that I have in a syringe is like a sedative. Ukon will drop and break if you don't put him down on that chair."

At this, Sakon's eyes changed to how they were when he was without Ukon. He placed the puppet down on the chair, then the man stuck the needle into Sakon's arm, pushing the liquid in. He then let Sakon slide to the ground. "Good thing that you're wandering can explain why you found me here… tape… I see…"

The man reached under the table, then pulled out the tape recorder, shutting it off. "My tape recorder that went missing. How you got it, I don't know, but all I have to do is replace the tape, right? Or record over the conversation."

He then turned to Sakon, frowning as he did so. "Because you seem rather cognitive, you didn't take the last pill, did you. Possibly not the one before. I bet they are hidden in that cubby in your room, the only place that someone could hide Ukon. I would love to burn this thing, but I need to put him back. You just helped me turn your overdose into suicide. Lovely… it fits too, your father's side of the family all being suicidal in thought."

"Actually, you're going to jail," Zouo Sadao smirked, holding a gun from behind. "We talked to nurses today, and with our warrant, bugged the whole place."

"You know, you almost let someone else die?" the man chuckled as handcuffs were placed on his hands.

Zouo frowned, but then bent down to look Sakon straight in the face. "Well, now I've seen the kind of stupid shenanigans you pull to solve cases. While I have to defiantly say you have more guts then I'll ever give Kaoruko credit for, you're a kid and not a cop, so no more playing amateur detective… though I don't think you'll listen."

He then turned to one of the officers in there, "Someone get Dr. Ikimono in here to help figure out what Frost gave the kid and also what the best medical treatment would be."


	18. Epilog

Dr. Ikimono decided that it was best to move Sakon to a new room, instead of putting him in his old room or transporting him to the hospital. A call was made to the Kaoruko that something had happened to Sakon, and that she needed to come down to the hospital. She hurried over, and went to his old room, only to find police officers going through the room.

One of them handed her the bagged letter that Tomonori had left. She first read the front, frowning at her cousin's rather stupid behavior, then flipped it over.

_To whom it may concern. I think that Dr. Frost is committing some sort of fraud. I think he thought that he had been found out by 'that' woman. I am going to take Ukon and try to get him to confess, as I found a tape recorder around the place. However, I also think that the doctor is planning on killing me tonight, as if it was an overdose. With the pills left in the bag, he might make it look like suicide.  
– Sakon._

At that, Kaoruko's eyes had filled with tears, and she began to sob. One of the officers, who never saw her cry, was completely taken off guard by this, asked her what the matter was. She told them that she was upset that Sakon was dead, however was quickly apologized to and led to the correct room.

This was where she proceeded to hit Dr. Ikimono for not telling her and Zouo for having put Sakon into that situation. She then collapsed into a chair near Sakon's bed and eventually fell asleep. Which was why she was there when Sakon woke up in the morning, and the boy was rather more alert then she had seen him before.

Before she could say anything, Tomonori was led to the room, a bag of bubblegum in his hands. "When they said that the room had changed, I thought they had found Ukon and the baggy…"

"Ukon's over there," Sakon suddenly muttered, nodding his head a bit shakily towards where the puppet was sitting.

"If you can have him now, why aren't you using him?" Tomonori's confusion was pronounced.

Sakon held out his hands, which shook very badly. "Until I get these drugs out of my system enough that the shaking stops, I can't puppeteer."

"So, Dr. Frost changed his mind?" the man suddenly asked, sitting in one of the other chairs.

"Dr. Frost was arrested last night for the murder," Kaoruko suddenly commented, folding her leg across her knee. "If you hadn't snuck Ukon in with that plastic bag, Frost would have also killed Sakon last night."

"What…" Tomonori turned to look at the boy. "This is the second time."

"He was going to go and make me swallow the pills in the bag," Sakon stared at the foot of the bed. "You know what he said about that. That because I had held off on the two doses, it would have looked like suicide, and with the fact of father's family history, it probably wouldn't have been questioned."

"Umm… bubblegum?" Tomonori suddenly asked, causing Kaoruko to raise an eyebrow.

"Sakon's never been into that treat, though he will chew it now and again… but a whole bag?" Kaoruko shook her head. She was shocked though when Sakon suddenly started laughing. "Did I miss something? The two of you don't exactly get along…"

"Actually… I've always been the problem," Tomonori firmly stated.

"It's an inside joke Aunt Kaoruko," Sakon grinned at her.

"Would you like me to call over those two friends of yours?" the woman suddenly asked, then was shocked to find that Sakon's face suddenly turned dour.

"I guess," he mumbled out, then turned to the window and stared out. Kaoruko wasn't sure if she should call Zenkichi and Shiho, but then decided that it would do the boy some good. She would also have to call her father and sister with the good and the bad news. She hoped that the old man wouldn't want to kill her.

While the old man insisted on waiting until Sakon got out too see them, to spare her sister from hurt, Zenkichi and Shiho insisted on coming straight over. Sakon had been sitting with his aunt and cousin for awhile, not really talking. He then found Shiho hugging him tightly.

"Baka! Why didn't you let us know sooner!" the girl stated, then pulled back, only to find Sakon still unresponsive.

"I could have pulled some strings with the university newspaper staff, they could have found a way to get you out sooner," Zenkichi complained.

Shiho picked up Ukon and put her hand into him. "Why doesn't Sakon want to talk to us?"

"Uhh… sorry Shiho," Sakon found himself yet again showing his shaking hands. "I can really talk to Ukon for awhile."

Zenkichi scratched his head. "Man… that is a bummer. I wouldn't like not being able to use my camera." When Sakon glanced away, he put what he felt that the boy needed to hear. "Just because you ended up here, doesn't mean we think your crazy Sakon. And we know you weren't even supposed to be here."

"Yeah," the brown haired girl nodded her head. "And even if you were certified as a nutcase, we wouldn't stop being your friends."

"Arigotto you two," Sakon smiled at the two of them.

"Want some bubblegum?" Tomonori suddenly asked, holding out the bag and chewing on some.


End file.
